Carta de amor
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: P.D. Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare... One Shot con ¡LEMON!, espero que les guste! XD


**CARTA DE AMOR**

**Gundam Wing **

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Summary**_: P.D. Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare…_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

**Parings: **1x2.

**Category: **Yaoi, shonen ai, AU, Occ. n-nU

**Raiting: **NC- 17.

**Warnings:** ¡Lemon!.

**Nota 1:** Inspirado en la Carta de Amor ganadora del III Concurso de Oratoria por Antonio Villalba.

**Nota 2:** Las marcas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios que menciono para hombre no me pertenecen, gracias.

**One Shot.**

El bello atardecer cubría por completo la ciudad. Los vientos helados soplaban fuertemente en ese espacio alto en donde se encontraba a pesar de ser verano, sin duda el otoño no tardaba en hacerse latente.

En el piso numero 25, las oficinas estaban casi vacías, lentamente los empleados comenzaban a marcharse a su casa y solo quedaban las luces de seguridad.

**No dejaba de dar vueltas en su sobria oficina como león enjaulado, todo estaba mal. La botella de whisky estaba casi vacía sobre el lindo escritorio de caoba cubierto de papeles y actas importantes, ¿Quién iba a pensar que su matrimonio duraría tan rápido como comenzó?. Cinco años gloriosos perdidos en la nada, cinco años desperdiciados.**

**Se estaba haciendo tarde, ya eran más de las ocho de la noche y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, haciendo que el cielo adquiriera una apariencia naranja y a la vez azul estrellada melancólica. El abogado seguía sin llamar, se estaba desesperando por tener noticias suyas, estrello el vaso de vidrio sobre el piso despedazándose en miles de cristales, no podía soportarlo mas. Se quito el saco color negro, retiro la corbata de su cuelo y desabotono un poco su camisa blanca mostrando su firme torso. Abrió la ventana sintiéndose acalorado, tal vez por el alcohol o por las vueltas que estaba dando. Lentamente el aire comenzaba a colarse fuertemente debido a la altura, meciendo sus alborotados cabellos castaños oscuros, cerro sus bellos ojos azul cobalto al sentirlo. Se sentía tan bien, tan bien que quería saltar, saltar y acabar con todo.**

**De pronto el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar insistentemente sacándolo de su trance, rápidamente tomo el teléfono resbalándosele de sus manos por los nervios hasta poder tomarlo y colocándoselo en su oreja.**

**- ¿Trowa? – susurro en un jadeo con desesperación.**

**- Heero, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto la voz un tanto preocupada.**

**- ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿Qué piensa hacer? – pregunto Heero desesperado sin mostrar atención a la pregunta de la otra voz.**

**- Cálmate, estas alterado, te veo en tu casa en media hora – le dijo la voz tratando de tranquilizarlo.**

**- No, necesito que me lo digas ahora, estoy así desde la mañana Trowa, ¡¿Cómo piensas que voy a tranquilizarme con esto?! – le respondió gritándole, al mismo tiempo que azotaba su puño contra el escritorio.**

**- ¿Sabes una cosa?, espérame en tu oficina y paso por ti, por que esto no se puede arreglar por teléfono – le dijo colgándole. **

**- ¿Trowa?, ¡Trowa! – grito insistentemente Heero pero ya no había nadie en la bocina. – ¡Maldición! – grito aventando el teléfono y todas las cosas de su escritorio incluyendo la botella y cortándose la mano con ella. El fino licor salpico la alfombra y parte de sus zapatos negros bien lustrados.**

**Su cabeza se recargo en su escritorio mientras sus ambas manos pasaban sobre su alborotado cabello con desesperación. ¿Por qué tenia que terminar así?, ¿por que tenia que ser así?, todo iba tan bien, el amor estaba en cada rincón de su hogar, los besos, los abrazos y las palabras de afecto sonaban en cada instante, siempre estaban presentes, pero en un momento, el amor se convirtió en peleas y palabras de odio, los besos y abrazos en golpes; lagrimas, rechazos y las palabras de afecto en insultos, acompañados de soledad en la cama. **

Abrió uno de sus cajones del escritorio y saco una pequeña botella de brandi, la abrió y tomo un trago de golpe, se limpio la boca con su puño y se sentó de golpe en su silla móvil.

- ¿Por qué Duo?, ¿Por qué tenias que hacerme esto?, teníamos tantos planes, tantas cosas que aun queríamos hacer y ahora tu, en un momento a otro lo cambiaste, modificaste nuestra felicidad por una aventura – decía el ojiazul llorando amargamente.

Levanto la vista para toparse con su mano izquierda, la cual portaba su sortija de matrimonio, aquel aro pequeño de oro que lo unía a su trenzado, era hermoso, aquella unión era muy hermosa, no quería quitarse ese aro de metal, si lo hacia sentía que ya no le pertenecía al trenzado, pero, ¿Duo aun lo tenia?.

Miro nuevamente dentro del cajón donde había sacado la botella y una pequeña carta se asomaba ligeramente de entre un folder, la saco y se la guardo en la bolsa del pantalón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En un pequeño y cómodo departamento residencial, un chico de cabellos avellanados atados a una única trenza, de bellos ojos color violetas y mirada perdida en la nada, vestido con un traje elegante color gris que resaltaba sus ojos, coloco un cigarro en su boca y lo prendió con nerviosismo.

Estaba angustiado, esperaba con todas las ganas del mundo que su ex esposo, o al menos como el ya lo consideraba, firmara por fin los papeles del divorcio, estaba cansado de recibir el mismo trato de siempre, actitudes frías, los silencios aterradores cuando quería conversar, desintereses en todas las cosas que hacia para agradarle. Ya se había hartado de todo eso, por ello cuando conoció a Solo creyó que todo había acabado. Solo era atento, amoroso, tierno, cariñoso, todo lo que el buscaba en un hombre y para su fortuna era un abogado exitoso. El le ayudaría a divorciarse de aquel ser frio como el hielo, ¿qué caso tenia seguir a su lado si ya no estaban bien?.

- ¿Crees que firme los papeles del divorcio? – pregunto el ojivioleta nervioso aspirando su cigarro mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Es muy probable, aun no han puesto los términos en los cuales desean se establezca el divorcio – decía un chico rubio de ojos miel sonriente.

- Eso espero, ya no lo soporto, siempre su actitud fría y ausente, ya no podía mas con ella, lo soporte durante 5 años, pero cuando te conocí, supe lo cálido que era tener a una persona a mi lado – dijo dándole un beso al rubio, quien lo contesto afectivamente.

- Claro que si, tú eres una persona hermosa y no mereces a ese tipo que solo piensa en su trabajo y no en ti – dijo el ojimiel abrazando al trenzado.

- Lo se, pero aun no entiendo como pude resistir esos cinco años – dijo melancólicamente el chico bonito dándole otra fumada a su cigarro.

- Ya no pienses en eso, no tiene caso, lo importante es que establezcas los términos, ambos se casaron en sumo acuerdo de bienes mancomunados, eso quiere decir que tu debes obtener una parte de las ganancias de Heero, incluyendo parte de las cuentas, la casa y demás objetos – dijo Solo leyendo los papeles del folder que estaba en su portafolio.

- Sinceramente no quiero nada que venga de el, no me interesa – dijo apagando lo que restaba del cigarro en un cenicero.

- Piénsalo, ¿es justo quedarte sin nada después de todo este tiempo que lo soportaste?, además si no mal recuerdo, si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás hubiera conseguido tantas ganancias financieras, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Solo firmemente.

- En lo absoluto, pero no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a el, el simple echo de pensarlo me enferma, por cierto su abogado Barton me cito en su oficina hace unas horas – dijo el ojivioleta molesto.

- ¿En verdad?, ¿y que fue lo que te dijo? – pregunto interesado el ojimiel.

- Me pregunto otra vez si estaba seguro de querer el divorcio con Heero - dijo en señal de fastidio.

(Flash Back)

- Escucha Duo, no quiero entrometerme en la decisión de ustedes, pero como amigo quiero darte un consejo, recapacita, ¿estas seguro que deseas separarte de Heero? – pregunto el moreno seriamente.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Trowa, pero esta decidido, el y yo no tenemos ya por que estar juntos, he tomado mi decisión y no quiero que nadie intervenga en ella – dijo el ojivioleta rotundamente.

- Ok, si esa es tu respuesta, no tengo mas que decir, aun que te obligue se que no cambiaras de actitud, ¿en que términos van a ser tus demandas? – dijo el ojiverde sacando unos papeles de su portafolio acompañados de una pluma.

- ¿Mis demandas? – pregunto incrédulo Duo.

- Así es, tus demandas, necesito saber que es lo que quieres de Heero, sus cuentas, su dinero, la casa, el carro, después de todo están casados por bienes mancomunados, la mitad de las cosas de Heero son tuyas, pero quiero saber en que estas interesado realmente – dijo el ojiverde anotando varias cosas en los papeles.

- Pero aun no lo se, ¿que eso no se decide en le juicio? – volvió a preguntar el ojivioleta inclinando la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres llegar a un juicio? – le pregunto Trowa completamente sorprendido, ¿acaso el trenzado quería llegar lo suficientemente lejos?.

- ¿Que no así son los divorcios? – volvió a preguntar con ignorancia Duo sintiéndose algo estúpido al hacerlo.

- Pues, mira, te lo voy a poner así – dijo el moreno colocando los papeles y la pluma sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos – este caso es difícil, pero no veo la necesidad de llegar al estrado, ¿eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto Trowa seriamente.

- No, pero Solo dice que seria lo mas conveniente, además el juicio ya esta programado – dijo el trenzado molesto por la situación – por otra parte aun no pongo mis términos, yo te llamare cuando lo haya echo, buen día – dijo molesto y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

(Fin del Flash Back)

- Bueno, creo que tendrás que pensarlo mejor, sin el juicio tu quedarías sin nada, por eso es necesario hacerlo, si no después tú quedaras sin nada, no quiero presionarte Duo, pero con lo que ganas no será suficiente, yo no deseo quedarme con nada tuyo, solo quiero tu bienestar, por eso estoy contigo, después de todo, lo que ganes ira a tu nombre no al mío – dijo el chico ojimiel abrazándolo afectivamente.

- Lo se Solo, pero si me quedo con todo, ¿qué ganaría con eso? – le dijo Duo apenas en un susurro y correspondiendo su abrazo.

- Lo vez, es mejor si piensas las cosas, que te parece si nos quedamos en la noche bajo las suaves sabanas de mi cama y te tranquilizas un poco, este día a sido muy largo – dijo el ojimiel besando la oreja del chico bonito – además faltan 2 días para el juicio, no hay de que preocuparse.

- So… Solo – susurro en chico bonito apenado mientras se ruborizaba.

- Por favor, quiero sentir tu hermoso cuerpo entre mis manos una vez más – dijo el ojimiel comenzando a desabotonar la camisa del trenzado.

Ambos se besaban con gran pasión mientras las luces del apartamento se apagaban súbitamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un hermoso Bora del año color plateado corría por las grandes y más transitadas calles de la ciudad, el moreno manejaba lo más rápido que podía, Heero no dejaba de alcoholizarse y culparse de todo. Ya no había nada que hacer, Duo había tomado su decisión y con Solo a su lado no habría manera de cambiarla de ningún modo. Hasta dudaba que Heero pudiera hacerlo a pesar de su desesperación.

- Heero, tranquilízate, has estado así por mas de seis meses, ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no te dejas ayudar? – le dijo el moreno en un tono desesperado sin despegar su vista del frente.

- Trowa, estoy cansado de todo esto – pronuncio Heero dejando la ventanilla del auto completamente hacia abajo mientras el fresco aire nocturno jugaba con su alborotada cabellera.

- Lo se, no ha sido fácil tu caso, es uno de los mas complicados que he tenido dado que Duo no ha dado sus términos del divorcio y ese imbécil de Solo quiere llegar a los extremos, aun que me sorprende que Duo no lo haya echo ya con toda esta presión me pregunto, ¿Qué lo estará haciendo dudar si tiene casi todo para ganar? – dijo algo alarmado Trowa.

- ¡El no es un caza fortunas! – le grito Heero sumamente molesto.

- Heero… - dijo Trowa impactado haciendo contacto visual con el ojiazul por unos segundos.

- Duo jamás haría algo tan vil, estoy seguro que Solo tiene algo que ver con esto, voy a matarlo – dijo airado golpeando la puerta del vehículo.

- Tranquilízate Heero, no quiero escuchar mas esas amenazas de homicidio en contra de Solo, aun que se las merezca, eso podría perjudicarte en lugar de ayudarte – dijo Trowa tratando de calmar a Heero.

- Ya estoy arto, ¿cuándo seria el juicio? – pregunto el ojiazul un poco mas calmado.

- Pues como veo apresuradas las cosas, a más tardar en dos días – dijo seguro el moreno.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Pregunto el ojiazul sorprendido – ¿no puede retrasarse mas tiempo? – pregunto angustiado.

- En este caso no creo que Duo quiera hacer un retraso a su petición de divorcio, supongo que no tardara el juez en hacérmelo saber por un escrito, si no es que ya esta en mi oficina y yo no me he dado cuenta de este, así es que lo siento Heero, pero ya no puedo hacer mas por ti hasta el día del juicio – dijo con una sonrisa triste el ojiverde.

- Claro que aun hay algo que puedes hacer por mi, Trowa necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo Heero sacando de entre sus bolsas un pequeño sobre – quiero que le des esto a Duo hoy mismo – dijo seriamente extendiéndole el sobre al ojiverde.

- Heero, trato de entender como te sientes, pero esto ya no puede arreglarse, Duo no cambiara de opinión y sinceramente no veo como un papel va a cambiar eso – dijo el ojivioleta algo molesto ante la insistencia de Heero.

- Por favor Trowa, si después de esto las cosas no cambian, ya no insistiré, dejare que el juicio siga su curso y le daré el tan preciado divorcio a Duo – dijo el ojiazul suplicante.

- Te desconozco actuando de esta manera, pero esta bien, pero después de esto esperaras el juicio – dijo Trowa tomando la nota y guardándola en una de las bolsas de su abrigo.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Heero, este salió lentamente del auto, desganado camino hacia la puerta para abrirla, no sin antes agitando su mano en despedida y agradecimiento Hacia Trowa, quien lo correspondió de igual forma y siguió su camina.

Trowa saco su celular y conecto el manos libres marcando un número ya familiar mientras manejaba.

- ¿Duo?, lamento volver a molestarte, ¿estas desocupado? – pregunto el moreno apenado.

- _Mmm, ¿Trowa?, digamos que ya estaba dormido, no estoy en el apartamento, ¿Qué necesitas?_ – le contesto el chico bonito adormilado.

- Necesito darte algo, Heero te lo envía – dijo el ojiverde temeroso por la respuesta que ya sabia.

- _¿Que?, ¿aun quiere molestarme?_ – Respondió alterado el ojivioleta – _ya le dije que no pienso cambiar de parecer, además todo en lo que yo me esmere en ganar va a ser mío, ¡ya lo decidí, estoy arto de sus estúpidos arrepentimientos y demás! _– dijo exaltado Duo.

- Mira, solo soy un mensajero, si no la quieres pues ya será cosa tuya si la tiras, la rompes, la quemas, se la arrojas en su cara, yo no se, ¿dime donde estas para entregártela? O yo lo averiguare, aun que creo que ya no hace falta que me lo digas – dijo Trowa maliciosamente.

- _Tu ganas, tu ganas, pero ¿Qué se supone que me vas a entregar? _– dijo curioso el ojivioleta.

- Una carta – dijo fríamente el ojiverde.

- _¿Una?…¿una carta?_ – Pregunto en descontento - _¿Por qué demonios me despiertas a las 12:00 de la madrugada para entregarme un estúpido pedazo de papel? _– dijo malhumorado.

- No es estúpido, además Heero me prometió que si después de esto no cambiabas de opinión, iba a darte el divorcio sin ninguna protesta en el juicio – dijo Trowa fríamente.

- _¿En verdad eso te dijo?_ – pregunto sorprendido el trenzado, Heero le había prometido que jamás le iba a dar el divorcio, que primero moría antes de hacerlo – _pero recuerdo que el dijo..._

- Eso me lo prometió Duo, sabes que no ha sido fácil asimilar todo esto para él, le esta costando mucho y este divorcio es culpa de ambos no de uno solo, así es que creo que lo menos que puedes hacer por ultima vez por el, es aceptarle la carta, después decidirás que hacer con ella, ¿esta claro? – le dijo Trowa molesto – estaré en el apartamento de Solo en 45 minutos, espérame afuera, no quiero que el imbécil ese se entere y meta mas basura a tu hueca cabeza – le dijo aun molesto colgándole.

- ¿Trowa?, ¿Trowa? – Susurro Duo – malnacido me colgó – dijo molesto arrojando el celular al piso – no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer – dijo levantándose de la cama con sigilo para no despertar a Solo, aun que no creía que con todo ese griterío no se hubiera despertado.

"Debo estar loco" – pensó mientras se vestía rápidamente con un pans y una playera holgada color negra, no quiso colocarse sus tenis y salió con sus sandalias tomando las llaves, bajo bostezando por el ascensor, decidió esperar a Trowa los minutos restantes en la recepción, después de todo ya no podía dormir tan tranquilo después de esa noticia.

"¿Que clase de carta será?" – pensó curioso – ¡va! Como si me importara – dijo en descontento mientras colocaba ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se acostó pesadamente en su cama, no en la cama que era de ambos, ese espacio íntimo donde ellos se profesaban amor sin ningún reproche. Abrazo las almohadas lo mas fuerte que pudo, aun tenían su aroma, ese aroma fresco que despedía su piel recién bañada. Ho Dios lo amaba tanto, ese ser hermoso, de ojos azul violetas, de figura delgada y atlética, de sonrisa angelical y alegre, de suaves y bellas mejillas blancas, de labios rosados y tentadores, que te invitaban a probarlos cada ves que los veía.

Por eso se había casado con el, desde el primer momento en el que lo miro, su corazón quedo prensado por el trenzado, había sido el único ser capas de llegar a esos extremos, por ello había decidido rotundamente casarse con Duo, aun que fuera un hombre. No le importaba lo que la gente le dijera, si estaba mal, si estaba prohibido, eso no le interesaba, solamente quería que aquel ángel de ojos violetas fuera suyo.

Y así fue, después de cortejarlo Duo acepto casarse con el, su vida se había llenado de felicidad, su ángel había aceptado compartir su vidas con el y el le respondería de la misma manera.

Pero después de 5 maravillosos años, el trenzado cambio drásticamente.

(Flash Back)

- Espera Duo – le dijo el ojiazul tomándolo fuertemente del brazo para evitar que el trenzado saliera de la casa.

- ¿Ahora que quieres? – dijo molesto el ojivioleta sin mirarlo.

- ¿Saldrás de nuevo? – le pregunto Heero fríamente pero con una mirada dura.

- Y si así fuera, ¿que? – dijo el ojivioleta con mirada furiosa hacia el ojiazul.

- Duo, no se que nos ha pasado últimamente, pero no es nada bueno, quiero arreglarlo – dijo el ojiazul soltando de su agarre al chico bonito y con cierta ternura en su voz.

- Escucha Heero, si quieres decirme otro sermón, ahórrate la saliva, por que no pienso escucharte otra vez – dijo Duo hostigado ante las palabras de Heero.

- ¡¿Que sucede contigo?!, quiero arreglar esto, ¡y a ti simplemente no te importa! – le grito molesto el ojiazul.

- ¡Ya no me importa lo que hagas!, me dejo de importar desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tu estúpida frialdad pudo más que yo, desde que ya no te importaba los detalles y atenciones conmigo, desde que dejaste de amarme, ¡desde ese momento ya no me importas! – le grito desesperado Duo.

- ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! – le dijo el ojiazul tomándolo por los hombros – yo me eh entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma, siempre te he amado, ¡he dedicado cada maldito segundo de mi existencia a ti!.

- ¿Lo has dedicado Heero?, ¿en verdad lo has echo?, a ti lo único que te interesa es tu estúpido trabajo, tus ganancias y tu bienestar, jamás en mí, ahora suéltame – le dijo el ojivioleta con lagrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del ojiazul.

- ¡Mi bienestar eres tu!, ¡¿que no lo entiendes?! – le grito Heero desesperado.

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – le grito Duo airado.

- Es por el ¿no?, ese imbécil que siempre marca y dices que es tu amigo, ¿crees que no lo se?, ¿me crees un idiota que no se ha dado cuenta de nada?, ¡no te engañes!, ¡dímelo ahora! – le grito sacudiendo a Duo - ¡dímelo Duo!.

- ¡Si!... – le grito Duo desesperado por las palabras de Heero - ¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡si!, ¡si!, el si es un verdadero hombre, ¡es el mas amoroso que he conocido y no un hielo como tu!, el sabe tratarme con ternura, no me falta nada si estoy con el, ¿eso querías saber?, ya lo escuchaste ¿no?, ¡ahora suéltame maldito loco! – le grito el ojivioleta zafándose de su agarre y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Heero se quedo inerte en su lugar, ¿había escuchado bien?, su bello ángel le había afirmado lo que el tanto temía, entonces ese hombre… No, no era posible que eso estuviera pasando, ¿Duo tenia una aventura con otro hombre?, ¿lo había engañado con alguien mas?, sintió en ese momento como su mundo se desvanecía, Duo había preferido compartir su cuerpo con alguien mas. Su estomago estaba a punto de voltearse.

- ¡Quiero el divorcio! – le grito Duo saliendo de la casa, azotando la puerta y dejando a Heero en blanco.

(Fin del Flash Back)

"Quería morirme en ese momento, todo se había acabado. Mi Duo me abandonaba por una persona que había endulzado su oído, cegado sus ojos, envenenado su lengua, como una serpiente dispuesta a atacar sin importar la potencia de su veneno. Odio a ese estúpido abogado, pero era necesario hablar con el. Tengo un ultimo plan, mi única esperanza, solo espero que funcione, si no, me veré obligado a darle a Duo lo que mas quiere, un maldito papel firmado por ambos diciendo que nuestro matrimonio no existe. Pero, aun que se que Dios no lo aprueba, creo lo que es el amor y sabe que lo que siento por Duo es simplemente amor, así es que ante sus ojos, Duo y yo seguiremos juntos hasta el fin de nuestras vidas y no separados por ese maldito papel".

Volvió a levantar su mano izquierda, observando atentamente en su dedo anular, el preciado anillo de oro con el nombre de Duo grabado en el, aun tenia una esperanza y la iba a aprovechar.

- En verdad espero que esto funcione – murmuro levantándose de la cama y se dirigió rumbo al baño para ducharse y aclarar su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Despierta bello durmiente – dijo el ojiverde golpeando la nariz de Duo, quien estaba recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

- No estoy dormido y eso es culpa tuya – dijo sobando sus nariz y arqueando las cejas en descontento – por cierto, lamento haber sido grosero en la tarde, estaba algo estresado – dijo apenado.

- Ya, ya deja de lloriquear, toma – dijo el moreno dándole la carta al trenzado mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

- Bien ya me la diste, ¿ahora que se supone que debo hacer? – le pregunto molesto viendo la carta del mismo modo.

- Pues supongo que las cartas se inventaron para leerse ¿no? – le dijo sarcásticamente el ojiverde.

- Muy gracioso Barton, eso ya lo se, y una vez que lo haga ¿que? – le dijo el trenzado en señal de fastidio.

- Pues esa ya es tu decisión, no quieras que te resuelva la vida yo, nos vemos en el juicio – dijo saliendo de la recepción.

- Desgraciado, después de que me despierta tiene esa actitud – respondió molesto el trenzado mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía al ascensor.

"¿Por que tengo que soportar esto aun?, ¿Qué caso tiene leerla?, seguramente conociendo su arrogante actitud, es para decirme con que me puedo quedar y con que no, o tal vez para insultarme, no lo se y no me interesa, pero, ¡rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan curioso?. Si ese terrible defecto no me asaltara en cada oportunidad, 1. No hubiera conocido a aquel admirador secreto que habría de terminar siendo mi futuro ex marido, 2. No habría conocido a Solo en un bar y 3. Podría tirar esta maldita carta sin reproche alguno, pero no puedo hacerlo, Duo Maxwell eres un idiota".

Entro al departamento aun con la carta entre sus manos, estaba dudoso en si la abriría o no.

- Mejor me doy un baño al fin que Solo esta dormido y el sueño se me fue por culpa de Trowa, espero recuperarlo después de un baño con agua caliente, la carta no se ira a ningún lado – dijo dejando la carta sobre la mesa y caminando rumbo al baño.

Abrió las llaves de la regadera, al paso que el agua caía, el vapor caliente empañaba los azulejos azules del baño. Entro en la regadera completamente desnudo, deshaciendo la trenza que amarraba su largo cabello castaño. El agua comenzaba a humedecer sus cabellos mientras seguía un sendero por su fina piel terminando en el suelo.

El agua caliente se sentía muy bien sobre su blanco cuerpo, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía así?. Por extraño que pareciera, desde que se había separado de Heero, se sentía mas solo que nunca, a pesar de que Solo estaba con el, Duo estaba solo.

"Me agrada el sonido del agua y la sensación que deja sobre mi piel, es muy agradable, casi como una caricia suya, recuerdo como me tomaba gentilmente sobre sus manos, esa pasión y ese amor característicos solamente de el, es una de las cosas que no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente. Pero cuando llegan a mis memorias las actitudes frías, los desintereses y demás, esos pensamientos agradables se desvanecen en la nada y solo queda el rencor".

- Es bien dicho entre los japoneses que cuando el hilo rojo que une a dos personas y cuelga de la punta del dedo es roto, ya no hay nada que pueda volver a unirlos – susurro melancólicamente mientras miraba su dedo meñique con tristeza.

Cerró las llaves del agua quedando solo el vapor caliente, coloco una toalla en su cintura, amarrándola a esta y con la otra seco su cabello. Salió del baño aun secando su cabello e inconscientemente giro su cabeza hacia la mesa donde había dejado la carta, dejo la toalla en una de las sillas del comedor y tomo la carta para después sentarse en el sofá.

Un rayo ilumino la habitación completamente haciendo que se sobresaltara, la figura inconfundible de Heero paso por su cabeza al igual que ese rayo. Siempre ha temido a las lluvias con truenos y siempre Heero estaba ahí para acompañarlo y protegerlo, pero ahora no había nadie, ni siquiera Solo… Decidió olvidarse de ello por el momento para que su curiosidad pudiera ser calmada.

- Bueno, supongo que no pierdo nada en leerla – dijo en resignación mientras abría la carta.

_Estimado Duo:  
_

_Ayer recibí una misiva de tu abogado donde me invitaba a enumerar los bienes comunes, posiblemente no lo sepas, ni mi abogado tampoco, esto fue solamente entre Solo y yo, con el fin de comenzar el proceso de disolución de nuestro vínculo matrimonial lo mas pronto posible, después de todo es lo que quieres ¿no?._

A continuación te remito dicha lista, para que puedas solicitar la certificación al Notario, abogado y amigo Trowa Barton y tener listos todos los escritos antes de la comparecencia ante el tribunal, no deseo que esto se prolongue más.

Como verás, he dividido la lista en dos partes. Básicamente, un apartado con las cosas de nuestros cinco años de matrimonio con las que me gustaría quedarme y otra con las que te puedes quedar tú sin ningún problema.

Para cualquier duda o comentario, ya sabes que puedes llamarme al teléfono de la oficina (de ocho a cuatro) o al móvil (no importa la hora) y estaré encantado de repasar la lista contigo.

COSAS QUE DESEO CONSERVAR:  


_- La sensación de carne de gallina que sintió mi piel cuando te vi por primera vez caminando por la calle donde pasabas todos los días.  
_

_- El leve rastro de perfume que quedó flotando en el ascensor donde yo también trabajaba una mañana, cuando pasaste junto a mí y yo aún no me atrevía a dirigirte la palabra por pena, a pesar de que ya te había visto desde hacia varios meses.  
_

_- Los cortejos que te hacia y los nervios al saber si te interesarías por mi._

_- El movimiento de cabeza y el sonrojo en tus mejillas con el que aceptaste mi invitación a nuestra primera cena._

_  
- La mancha que dejaste en mis sabanas la noche que por fin dormimos juntos. Eso incluye tu hermoso rostro, que fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté entre tus brazos.  
_

_- La promesa de que yo sería el único que besaría la constelación de lunares de tu cuerpo._

_- El sabor de aquellas deliciosas comidas sorpresas que me hacías una vez por semana, las cuales siempre terminaban en la cama junto con nosotros. _

_- La cara de felicidad que hiciste cuando te propuse matrimonio en aquel restaurant de comida italiana que tanto te gusta frente a todos._

_  
- El mordisco que dejé seductoramente en tu cuello y tuviste que disimular con maquillaje porque tu traje blanco perla no lo cubría por completo y lo hacia notarse mas, recuerdo como me reprochaste por ello todo el día.  
_

_- Los copos de nieve que se enredaron en tu larga cabellera castaña durante nuestra luna de miel en Londres._

_  
- Todas las horas que pasamos mirándonos, besándonos, hablando y tocándonos. (También las horas que pasé simplemente soñando o pensando en ti)._

_COSAS QUE PUEDES CONSERVAR TÚ:  
_

_- Los terribles silencios cada vez que preguntaba el por que de tu llegada tan tarde a casa.  
_

_- Aquellos besos tibios y emponzoñados, cuyo ingrediente principal era la rutina y la monotonía.  
_

_- El sabor acre de los insultos, las peleas y reproches de todos los días, por que no querías que me entrometiera con tus "amistades".  
_

_- La sensación de angustia al estirar mi mano por la noche para descubrir que tu lado de la cama estaba vacío.  
_

_- Tus enojos absurdos y sin razones al preguntarte cualquier cosa._

_- Las náuseas que trepaban por mi garganta cada vez que notaba un olor extraño en tu ropa ajeno a tu fragancia.  
_

_- La rabia al ver como sonaba tu celular a altas horas de la noche para recibir un mensaje._

_- Ver tu cara de alegría cada vez que hablabas con el y fingías que era tu amigo._

_- El cosquilleo de mi sangre pudriéndose cada vez que te encerrabas en el baño a hablar cosas amorosas por teléfono con él, cuando creías que yo dormía.  
_

_- Las lágrimas que me tragué cuando descubrí aquel arañazo ajeno en tu ingle al verte desnudo en la regadera.  
_

_- Las ganas de morir cuando te vi besándolo donde te propuse matrimonio._

_- Heero y Duo... Los nombres que nos gustaban para los hijos que nunca llegamos a tener._

Con respecto al resto de objetos que hemos adquirido y compartido durante nuestro matrimonio (el coche, la casa, las cuentas, etc.) solo quiero comunicarte que puedes quedártelos todos. Al fin y al cabo sólo son eso: objetos.

Por último, quisiera recordarte el número de teléfono de mi abogado 5239-4200 extensión: 121 o simplemente su celular, el cual ya lo tienes, para que el tuyo pueda contactar con él y ambos se ocupen de presentar el escrito de divorcio para ratificar nuestro convencimiento y me lo hagan llegar.  


_Solo quiero que algo quede muy en claro, se que siempre pensaste que nunca me importo lo que sentías o como te trataba, pero créeme que cada día que pasaba a tu lado, trataba de verte feliz a toda costa, siempre trate de que me mostraras tu hermosa sonrisa, que de esos encantadores labios saliera un te amo, te extraño, bienvenido y mas demostraciones de afecto que me encantaba escuchar. _

_Si después de leer esta carta tu decisión sigue igual de inquebrantable, si tanto deseas el divorcio, te lo daré por que te amo al grado de dejarte en brazos de otro hombre si esa es tu felicidad. _

_Te perdono por todo lo que has hecho y eh echo._

_Afectuosamente, Heero._

_P.D. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y que siempre recuerdes que te ame, te amo y siempre te amare._

La carta cayó a sus pies acompañada de sus lágrimas, su pecho empezó a doler como jamás lo había echo, Heero en verdad lo amaba, siempre lo amo y el nunca se dio cuenta de eso, se había dejado llevar por todo y nunca vio los pequeños detalles que el ojiazul tenia con el.

Había sido un completo idiota, estaba dejando ir a la persona que mas lo amaba y el amaba, porque tenia que aceptarlo, aun amaba a Heero, a ese hombre de apariencia fría y sin emociones, a ese hombre que lo abrazaba de forma posesiva y tierna cuando acababan de hacer el amor, a ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio por verlo feliz, a ese hombre que estaba dejando ir sin luchar.

Se quito la toalla que envolvía su cintura y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, miro el reloj y marcaban las 2:00 am, aun estaba a tiempo para arreglar todo. Probablemente Solo seria el que sufriera mas, pero después de todo seria mas doloroso si se quedaba con el sin amarlo de verdad.

- ¿Duo, adonde vas? – pregunto somnoliento Solo al escuchar mucho movimiento.

- Solo, lo siento, pero me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas que creía inexistentes – dijo el trenzado vistiéndose rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo el ojimiel preocupado.

- Fui un imbécil, quise separarme del hombre que mas amo en el mundo solamente por que creí que no me amaba de verdad, me deje llevar por estúpidas conclusiones y apariencias frías, me era mas fácil no lidiar con eso. Jamás trate de hablar con el para saber que era lo que pensaba – decía ahogadamente el trenzado.

- ¿Y por que me estas diciendo todo esto? – dijo el ojimiel con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

- Solo… - susurro el trenzado sorprendido.

- No quiero tenerte a mi lado solo por que yo te amo, quiero que tu me ames de igual manera, aun que no voy a mentirte, en este momento tengo una envidia impresionante, quisiera darle unos buenos golpes a ese bastardo arrogante, pero si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo – le dijo el ojimiel sonriéndole ampliamente - ¿ahora lo entiendes?.

- Solo, gracias – le dijo el ojivioleta sonriéndole de igual manera.

- Quisiera encontrar a alguien que me ame como tu lo amas a el – le dijo Solo con cierto aire de tristeza en sus palabras.

- Y estoy seguro de que lo harás, adiós Solo – le dijo saliendo del cuarto para ir corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Salió lo mas rápido que pudo de aquellos elegantes departamentos, las fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaban a tornarse mas violentas a cada segundo, corrió lo mas rápido que podía hasta la parada de autobuses, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, ¿Cómo se supone que arreglaría las cosas?, ahora se sentía como un estúpido, si creía que llegaría y le diría a Heero, olvidemos todo amor, volvamos a ser como antes. No lo creía, Heero podía ser muy dulce y amable cuando estaba enamorado, pero ahora con todo lo que había pasado, ¿Heero estaría dispuesto a perdonarlo?. Subió a uno de los autobuses con la esperanza de que lo llevara al tren ligero, después de todo y afortunadamente, el tren ligero de la ciudad nunca lo cerraban.

Mientras Solo meditaba todo lo que había pasado, el trenzado había ido a buscar a Heero después de todo.

"Bastardo, se cumplió tu cometido como te lo habías propuesto, no debí haber aceptado hablar a solas contigo, ese fue tu plan desde el principio, pero en fin, acepto la derrota" – pensó Solo amargamente mientras tomaba su celular del buro.

- ¿Juez Roquefelerg?, lamento molestarlo… Si se lo tarde que es… Me disculpo, después pagare esta descortesía de mi parte… Ahí será entonces je, je, vera el motivo de mi llamada es para decirle que el juicio que le había pedido lo podemos cancelar, ya no va a ser necesario… Cuando vayamos a comer le contare… Si sabía que era un favor especial por ser su sobrino… No juegue así conmigo tío… No hace falta que lo castigue, así lo decidí… Gracias, salude a la tía de mi parte, nos vemos mañana… Buenas noches – dijo apagando el móvil – tienes suerte de ser tan lindo Duo – susurro el ojimiel volviendo a acostarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo estaba listo, sabía que Duo tenía, ya sea defecto o virtud, de ser extremadamente curioso, además de que si leía la carta suponía lo que Duo iba a hacer. Claro que siempre estaba la otra posibilidad de que Duo no lo creyera, tirara la carta y lo volviera a ver hasta el día del juicio.

Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, se asomo por la ventana, lo único que portaba era una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su piel recién bañada era refrescada por la brisa del aire, sus húmedos cabellos aun chorreaban gotas, si quería recibir a Duo tenia que hacerlo de la mejor manera, esta ves sin reclamos, sin rencores, sin nada que no fuera amor. Miro el reloj que estaba en la pared, daban las 3:15 a.m., ¿acaso Duo si iría a verlo?.

- Date prisa Duo – susurro Heero mirando melancólicamente la ventana para ver si divisaba al trenzado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- _Debido a la fuerte lluvia, el tren ligero ha sido momentáneamente suspendido. Por su seguridad le sugerimos que permanezca en su lugar hasta que se reanude el viaje, gracias por su atención._

"Esto no puede estar pasando" – pensó sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración.

- ¡Tienen que estar bromeando! – grito furioso, haciendo que las pocas personas en el vagón lo miraran desconcertadas.

Tomo su móvil y marco el teléfono de Heero, pero la recepción no era muy buena, comenzaba a frustrarse, ahora que tenia tantas ganas de ver a Heero, parecía que el destino pensaba todo lo contrario, había corrido como desquiciado para la parada de autobuses, estaba completamente empapado y comenzaba a temblar de frio, un frio atroz que calaba hasta los huesos y sin mencionar los rayos que no paraban de caer. Miro su reloj y marcaban mas de las tres.

"¡Ya es tarde y esta maldita cosa no se mueve!, trate de llamar a Heero, pero la señal no sirve, ¡estoy muy molesto! Y el tren no se mueve" – pensaba al borde de las lagrimas mientras en su cabeza aparecían aquellas melancólicas palabras.

(Flash Back)

_Solo quiero que algo quede muy en claro, se que siempre pensaste que nunca me importo lo que sentías o como te trataba, pero créeme que cada día que pasaba a tu lado, trataba de verte feliz a toda costa, siempre trate de que me mostraras tu hermosa sonrisa, que de esos encantadores labios saliera un te amo, te extraño, bienvenido y mas demostraciones de afecto que me encantaba escuchar. _

_Si después de leer esta carta tu decisión sigue igual de inquebrantable, si tanto deseas el divorcio, te lo daré por que te amo al grado de dejarte en brazos de otro hombre si esa es tu felicidad. _

_Te perdono por todo lo que has hecho y eh echo._

_Afectuosamente, Heero._

_P.D. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y que siempre recuerdes que te ame, te amo y siempre te amare._

(Fin del Flash Back)

"Aun que nuestro matrimonio tenia problemas, malos entendidos, conflictos y demás, nos amábamos, solo que yo lo olvide, no quise lidiar con eso, pero ¿Qué es el matrimonio si no existen los problemas?, sin ellos las reconciliaciones no serian la miel de todos los días, un matrimonio sin ningún obstáculo nunca es solido, necesita pruebas para comprobar que es verdadero y duradero, pero yo jamás quise esas pruebas, quise vivir en plenitud, fingiendo que mi matrimonio era como el acero mas fuerte del mundo, difícil de romper. Pero cuando hubo un problema, rechace toda posibilidad de solucionarlo y en lugar de eso hui, como el cobarde que soy. Heero quería solucionar las cosas y yo no lo deje, renuncie a ello y escape en la primera oportunidad, hasta pienso que con Solo hubiera sido exactamente lo mismo".

"Pero ahora si quiero arreglarlo, no quiero perder al ser que amo, por favor Dios, has que esta cosa se mueva, haz que llegue con mi amado Heero a tiempo, por favor".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una mirada preocupada aun no se apartaba de la ventana de su habitación esperando ver a su trenzado llegar corriendo hacia el, pero parecía que se había equivocado, ya había pasado una hora, eran las 4:15 am de la madrugada y la lluvia seguía cayendo, ¿acaso su predicción estaba mal?, ¿no conocía lo suficientemente a Duo como para saber que su curiosidad no había podido mas que el?, algo había pasado, algo no encajaba con el perfil de Duo.

"¿Y si Solo encontró la carta y le dijo que se deshiciera de ella?, ¿y si no la acepto cuando Trowa se la dio?, ¿y si la quemo por el odio que siente hacia mi?".

Se estaba atormentando el mismo, coloco una de sus manos en su cintura, la cual sostenía un pans color negro que le arrastraba un poco, no tenia playera y su pecho desnudo color piñón se veía extremadamente sensual, mientras que sus alborotados y húmedos cabellos castaños se acomodaban solos dando una apariencia muy sexy.

"¡Tranquilízate!" – se regaño así mismo para tratar de calmarse de las dudas que se formulaban en su cabeza a cada segundo. No había querido marcarle, puesto que no quería presionarlo, deseaba con toda su alma que el fuera por que así lo quería y no por obligarlo.

- Después de todo no vino – dijo tristemente el ojiazul un mirando por la ventana – bueno, aun tengo la esperanza de que en unas horas mas lo haga, solo falta un día para el juicio, será mejor que descanse – dijo apagando la luz de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un chico de ojos violetas doblaba a la esquina de la parada del autobús corriendo, la lluvia no se había disminuido en lo mas mínimo desde que el tren ligero por fin arranco, su gabardina, su saco, zapatos, camisa cabello, cara, manos, todo estaba empapado y frio, pero eso no lo detendría, Heero estaba cada vez mas cerca y nada ni nadie impediría que realizara su cometido. Estaba cansado, estaba exhausto, pero tenia que llegar, tenia que decirle a Heero lo arrepentido que estaba, tenía que hacerlo.

- Haa, haa, ya casi… - susurraba en un aliento frente a la puerta de la enorme casa – por… Por fin llegue… - susurro colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando rápidamente.

"Dios, tengo tanto frio, pero vale la pena, ahora, si mi memoria no me falla, Heero guardaba una llave de reserva debajo del tapete de la entrada, ¡claro!, por si la perdía o algo como esto pasaba, solo espero que siga ahí" – pensó mientras reía.

- Por favor, por favor… - susurro levantando lentamente el tapete topándose con la llave dorada debajo de el – ¡lo conseguí! – dijo felizmente abriendo la puerta y entrando a la casa.

Cerro la puerta sigilosamente, solo esperaba que Heero estuviera en casa, todo estaba aun como lo recordaba, nada se había movido de su lugar, la sala de color canela y tapete fino seguían en su sitio frente a la chimenea, el comedor de preciosa madera que a los dos les encantaba, estaba impecable y con un bello plato frutal al centro, el mismo que el había escogido, se dirigió rumbo a la cocina, igual de impecable que la casa, parecía que esos meses que se había ausentado un existían, todo estaba en orden y limpio, pensaba que Heero habría desechado todas sus cosas, pero no era así. Comenzaba a sentir una nostalgia inexplicable, Heero no había borrado los recuerdos que tenían, mantenía todo como estaba.

Después de caminar por todo el piso de abajo. Subió sigilosamente las escaleras, no quería despertarlo, bueno si estaba en casa suponía que estaba dormido, ¿Quién rayos esta despierto a las 4:50 de la mañana en sábado?, bueno, posiblemente Heero estaba con su estúpida portátil cerrando cuentas, revisando la producción de la empresa, o algo parecido, siempre apegado a esa maldita maquina, había ocasiones que los celos se apoderaban de el al ver que Heero pasaba mas tiempo con esa maquina que con el, pero saliendo de ese tema, la luz del aparato se vería al subir la escalera, sin embargo solo había oscuridad, la cual era alumbrada por los rayos que aparecían consecutivamente de la fuerte lluvia.

Estaba muy nerviosos, ¿Qué se supone que haría cuando lo viera?, al estar en el segundo piso miro rápidamente al estudio, donde Heero solía estar con su computadora, abrió la puerta lentamente, pero también estaba oscuro, Heero no estaba ahí, reviso el baño y tampoco estaba, el único lugar que le faltaba revisar era la recamara, comenzó a temblar, no sabia si era por el frio o por los mismos nervios, pero a quien engañaba, no quería entrar a la recamara, si Heero estaba ahí, ¿Cómo se supone que debía comportarse?, ¿cual seria su reacción?.

"Cálmate Maxwell" – pensó algo estresado, estaba parado en la entrada del cuarto y no se atrevía a entrar.

- Debo ser fuerte, si Heero no esta lo entenderé y mañana será mas fácil hablar de todo esto, pero si esta, ¿Qué hare? – dijo frustrado.

Estaba actuando muy infantil, entraría y enfrentaría las consecuencias como el hombre que era, si, así lo haría. Tomo el picaporte de la puerta con su mano derecha, estaba muy nervioso, trago saliva y abrió la puerta muy lentamente. El rechinido de la puerta invadió toda la casa, se asomo lentamente hasta que toda su cabeza estaba dentro de la alcoba, en ese momento un rayo ilumino la habitación haciendo que se sobresaltara y entrara por completo a esta. Y ahí, tendido en la cama, estaba su amado, sus alborotados cabellos castaños cubrían parte de su rostro, el cual descansaba pacíficamente, su espalda desnuda se veía muy tentadora, sobre todo en la posición que estaba, ya que sobresaltaban sus torneados hombros y su espalda baja, un pans color negro cubría de su cintura hacia abajo, acostado boca abajo abrazando la almohada, la sabana solamente cubría su pierna derecha, lo demás lo pudo ver perfectamente.

Su temblor no pudo esconderse más, temblaba por los nervios que sentía al ver a tan hermosa criatura frente a el, temblaba de frio, temblaba por la ansiedad de tocar esa sexy espalda, estaba temblando como un niño.

Intento tranquilizarse colocando una de sus manos en su cara, volvió a mirara a Heero y se ruborizo de inmediato, se había convertido en un pervertido, sonrió al pensarlo y murmuro.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – susurro el trenzado comenzando a llorar. Se acerco sigilosamente hacia la cama, no quería despertarlo, por ahora se conformaba con verlo ahí dormido, tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso - No pensaba que esto surgiera tan repentino, de echo no pensaba en venir, pero al leer la carta supe muchas cosas que no había entendido en estos cinco años, se que no es el momento, pero tenia que hacerlo, lo siento Heero, espero que puedas perdonarme – dijo recargándose en la orilla de la cama y comenzando a sollozar.

- ¿Duo? – escucho una voz que lo saco de su tristeza, levanto la mirada sorprendido y se tipo con dos hermosos ojos azul cobalto iguales a los del mar y una cara que lo veía con una hermosa sonrisa – Viniste – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Duo, haciendo que sus dedos se enredaran en los suaves y mojados cabellos castaños.

- ¡Heero! – dijo abrazando fuertemente al ojiazul y sollozando en su regazo – lo siento mucho, realmente lo siento, jamás quise que algo como esto pasara, ¡me arrepiento como no tienes idea! – decía en forma suplicante y desconsolada.

- Duo… - susurro correspondiendo a su abrazo - estas empapado y tu cuerpo esta realmente frio – dijo el ojiazul estremeciéndose un poco ante el contacto de la ropa mojada del trenzado.

- ¿Qué dices?, ¿ahora eso que importa?, lo que importa es que estoy aquí contigo – dijo Duo despegándose un poco del ojiazul para verlo a los ojos, no entendía las palabras de Heero, esperaba otra clase de respuesta.

- Debes estar helado, ven te daré un baño – dijo el ojiazul levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

- ¿Me que? – pregunto Duo sin entender una sola palabra, esperaba otra reacción de Heero, ¿pero esto?, ¿acaso a Heero no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo que el estuviera ahí? Y mas aun, ¿Por qué darle un baño?, ¿acaso olía mal?.

Heero se dirigió a la puerta que estaba tras ellos que conectaba al baño, encendió la luz, abrió las llaves para que la tina se llenara de agua caliente, mientras agregaba a la misma jabón liquido de esencias frutales, ¿Qué tramaba el ojiazul?.

- Heero, quiero charlar, no es el momento del baño ni nada, yo vine a decirte que… - dijo nervioso el ojivioleta, pero fue callado por la presencia de su amado.

- Quítate la ropa, ¿o quieres que sea yo el que te la quite? – dijo con una sonrisa picara que pocas veces había visto en su rostro.

- Hee… Heero – susurro completamente sonrojado el trenzado – no… Creo que no es el momento de bañarme, necesitamos hablar – dijo nerviosamente el ojivioleta desviando la mirada, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?.

- Muy bien, lo hare yo – dijo el ojiazul comenzando a quitar sensualmente la ropa del trenzado - Esta hermosa y negra gabardina que compraste en Inglaterra cuando fue nuestra luna de miel esta mojada – dijo retirándole la gabardina y tirando la al suelo sin importarle nada - el traje gris que te regale en nuestro primer aniversario es un desastre tendrá que ir a la lavandería – dijo quitándole el saco y haciendo lo mismo que con la gabardina - la camisa de algodón de Kelvin Klein que compraste cuando salimos la primera vez después de comprar mi auto necesita ser retirada de tu lindo cuerpo – dijo desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la camisa hasta que esta quedo completamente en el suelo – tu piel esta fría y estas temblando, en un momento esa sensación se ira – dijo abrazando al trenzado y amoldándolo a su cuerpo.

- Hee… Heero no… - dijo completamente sonrojado el trenzado entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Heero.

- El cinturón de Emporio Armani que compraste al igual que el mío esta echo un desastre, debo retirarlo – dijo desabrochando el cinturón y tirándolo al suelo – el pantalón también debe irse – dijo bajando el pantalón lentamente hasta llegar a los pies y Heero bajo junto con el.

- Heero… No debes… Te lo suplico – pronuncio el ojivioleta apenado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, sabia lo insistente y terco que era Heero y no pararía hasta cumplir su objetivo, aun que estaba temeroso en saber cual era.

- Los relucientes zapatos negros de Prada y las calcetas de igual tienda que compramos un domingo de verano están muy mojados, espero que no se coarten por el agua, seria una pena tirarlos – dijo retirando los zapatos y los calcetines del ojivioleta. Se levanto para ver la cara del ojivioleta que estaba completamente ruborizado y sorprendido, sonrió al verla, aun tenia algo mas que hacer – y finalmente… – dijo maliciosamente mientras tomaba la delgada cadera de Duo para poder retirarle la ropa interior cuando las manos de Duo se lo impidieron.

- Heero, espera… ¿Cómo es posible que recuerdes todo eso? – susurro el ojivioleta aun sonrojado y sorprendido – ninguna persona recordaría tantos detalles de la ropa como tu, has descrito cada cosa que llevo como si lo hubiera echo ayer – dijo mirando aquel hermoso mar azul que lo sumergían cada vez mas y mas en el deseo.

- Te gusta vestirte bien – dijo sonriendo - ¿Crees que he olvidado todo eso?, ¿crees que he olvidado todo lo que pasamos juntos?, Duo, me case contigo por que te amo, por que quiero que compartamos todo juntos y quiero recordarlo hasta el ultimo día de mi vida, te lo puse en la carta, yo te ame, te amo y siempre te amare – le dijo Heero recargando su frente contra la del ojivioleta – no quiero que vuelvas a apartarte de mi, por que si lo haces, no lo resistiría otra vez – dijo con cierto dolor es sus palabras.

- Heero… - susurro Duo impresionado.

"¿Hace cuanto que no escuchaba tan hermosas palabras?, ¿hace cuanto deseaba oír tan hermosas palabras?, estuve a punto de perder a la persona que mas he amado y me ha amado, pero ahora, no quiero estar ni un segundo lejos de el".

- Mi Heero… – susurro antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

El ojiazul cargo al trenzado como su se hubieran casado por primera vez, lo llevo hacia el baño y lo introdujo a la tina que estaba lista para un buen baño de burbujas, Heero cerro la llave para evitar que el agua enjabonada se derramara.

- El agua se siente de maravilla, ¿quieres acompañarme? – dijo el ojivioleta sensualmente.

En ese momento Heero entro al baño con una cuerda en las manos mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Para que es eso Heero?, acaso tu… – pregunto extrañado el ojivioleta comenzando a preocuparse.

- Es momento de castigarte – dijo el ojiazul seriamente mientras estiraba la cuerda.

- ¿Heero?, no lo hagas - dijo el ojivioleta asustado por las intenciones del ojiazul.

- Sera mas fácil si no te resistes – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Duo.

- No Heero, ¡no! – grito el ojivioleta intentando escapar, pero el ojiazul fue mas rápido amarrándolo a la tina.

Las manos de Duo quedaron amarradas en las llaves de la tina por la áspera soga, intento zafarse pero el amarre del ojiazul era muy fuerte, ¿Qué estaba tramando Heero?.

- Heero, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?, esto no es divertido, ¡desátame! – dijo molesto el ojivioleta.

- No creerás que esto es tan fácil ¿verdad?, debes recibir un castigo por lo que has hecho y yo te lo voy a dar – dijo fríamente el ojiazul.

- ¿Castigo?, ¿Qué derecho te da el hacer esto?, somos adultos y podemos arreglarlo con una charla, no es necesario llegar a esto – dijo Duo alterado al ver que la expresión de Heero no cambiaba a pesar de sus reclamos - Tu no me lastimarías, ¿verdad? – dijo temeroso el ojivioleta.

Heero solo miro con frialdad a Duo y no respondió ante sus reclamos. El ojiazul coloco una de sus manos en su cara en señal de desesperación y respondió.

- ¡Estas mal de la cabeza! – dijo Heero finalmente enfadado recargando ambas manos alrededor de la tina para toparse frente a frente con Duo - ¿tu que crees que sentí cuando me dejaste?, ¿Cuándo me dijiste que existía un hombre mas amoroso que yo?, que te trataba mejor, ¿Qué crees que sintió mi corazón respecto a eso? – decía furioso el ojiazul.

- ¡Por eso te he dicho que quiero platicar contigo!, estoy arrepentido, no sabes cuanto me duele verte así, no imaginaba tu sufrimiento, solo pensaba en mi y mi bienestar, no pensé en nada mas, fue una estupidez y estoy consiente de las consecuencias de mis actos y estoy listo para recibirlas, pero no de esta manera – dijo el trenzado con lagrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, el ojiazul solamente lo miraba duramente - ¿Qué mas quieres que te diga Heero?, ¡¿soy un imbécil?!, ¡¿soy un idiota?!, ¡¿un estúpido que se dejo llevar por un sujeto que le hablo con ternura?!, eso lo se y no lo justifico, no voy a hacerme la victima ni nada por el estilo, he comprendido cuanto te amo y quiero recuperar nuestro matrimonio, ¿Cómo te demuestro cuan arrepentido estoy? – decía entrecortadamente el ojivioleta con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Heero solamente pudo mirarlo con frialdad, cada vez mas y mas lagrimas caían de su rostro y se perdían en el agua enjabonada de la tina, sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la soga. El ojivioleta no sabía cual seria la reacción de Heero, este solo se limitaba a mirarlo sin decir nada. Estaba preocupado, la situación no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, estar amarrado dentro de una tina de burbujeante jabón y agua caliente no le dejaban un buen sabor de boca, ¿Qué pretendía hacer Heero?.

- Heero, suéltame y hablaremos tranquilamente de esto – le suplico nuevamente el ojivioleta preocupado.

- Claro que no – dijo rotundamente el ojiazul – tranquilízate no te hare daño, no podría hacerlo, sin embargo, déjame quitarte la suciedad del cuerpo – dijo sensualmente mirando al ojivioleta.

- ¿Que? – respondió sorprendido Duo, ¿a que se refería? – no… No hay ninguna necesidad, puedo hacerlo yo mismo, se que el lodo y la tierra se irán si los tallo – dijo nervioso ante las intenciones pervertidas del ojiazul.

- ¿Hun?, ¿crees que te dejare hacerlo?, ¿acaso no aceptas mi amabilidad? – le pregunto Heero haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- ¿Que clase de amabilidad es esa? – pregunto Duo ruborizado - ¿desde cuando eres amable?, ¿estas intentando aprovecharte de mi ante esta situación? – dijo nerviosamente mientras su rostro se ponía mas rojo a cada momento.

- ¿Que pasa?, ¿no quieres que te acaricie? – le dijo sensualmente el ojiazul metiendo su mano a la tina caliente acariciando lentamente la entrepierna del ojivioleta.

- No, humm – protesto Duo entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto de Heero.

- Así esta mejor – respondió Heero mirado la cara de placer del ojivioleta con ese simple roce - eres muy terco, vamos a empezar, ¿Dónde esta la esponja? – dijo en tono divertido, sin sacar su mano de la tina y sin dejar de acariciarlo miraba por todos lados tratando de buscar la esponja.

- Heero, basta huuummm – intentaba decir el ojivioleta pero era callado ante aquellas agradables caricias que le proporcionaba el ojiazul.

- No la encuentro, no importa, creo que utilizare mis manos – dijo volviendo a sonreír mientras introducía a la bañera su otra mano.

- Per, pervertido… - susurro entrecortadamente Duo volviendo a reaccionar ante las suaves caricias de Heero sobre su cuerpo.

Cada caricia que Heero hacia hacían que se encorvará hacia atrás, se sentía muy bien, le gustaba, a pesar de que el ojiazul solamente estaba tocando sus muslos. Una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, lentamente comenzó a crecer su excitación, Heero lo estaba llevando a terrenos agradables como aquellas veces.

- Dime, ¿donde te toco? – pregunto de golpe el ojiazul deteniendo abruptamente sus caricias y sacando sus manos de la tina.

- ¿Quien? – pregunto Duo apenas recuperándose de las caricias y completamente ruborizado.

- Ese individuo asqueroso, ¿donde te toco?, debo lavar rápidamente donde el haya tocado por que esta sucio, quiero limpiarte, dime, ¿donde fue?, O tendré que adivinar – dijo tocando los labios de Duo con sus manos - así es que dímelo rápido si no quieres que te haga esperar.

- ¿Solo?… Debajo… Debajo del oído – le contesto el ojivioleta entrecortando las palabras.

- Comprendo – respondió Heero sonriendo. Coloco una de sus manos en el oído del ojivioleta, lo recorrió lentamente hasta llegar debajo de el donde hizo un pequeño remolino - ¿aquí? – le pregunto sin dejar de tocarlo.

- Haaa – gimió el ojivioleta ruborizado.

- ¿Donde mas? – pregunto el ojiazul retirando sus dedos del oído del ojivioleta.

- Heero, esto demorara – respondió con voz temblorosa el trenzado.

- No me importa si tengo que pasar todo el día haciendo esto, debo limpiarte – le respondió el ojiazul sonriéndole tiernamente - ¿Dónde mas te toco?.

- El… El cuello… - respondió el trenzado entrecortadamente.

- ¿Aquí? – le pregunto el ojiazul colocando su dedo índice debajo de la barbilla del chico bonito.

- No, mas abajo – susurro Duo haciendo que Heero recorriera todo su blanco cuello con su dedo, haciendo que la cabeza del trenzado se hiciera hacia atrás – haaaa – otro gemido salió de su boca, la sensación que asentía era indescriptible.

- Ahora dime, ¿como te toco y en donde mas lo hizo? – le volvió a decir Heero quitando sus dedo del blanco cuello del ojivioleta.

- Haaa… Así… - susurro el ojivioleta.

- ¿Donde mas?, ¿donde mas te toco?, dímelo para que pueda limpiarte – dijo el ojiazul insistentemente.

- En… En el pecho… - susurro entrecortadamente el ojivioleta sin dejar de ruborizarse.

- Ho - "ese imbécil" – pensó el ojiazul - ¿alrededor de el o en el centro? – pregunto colocando ambas manos en los pectorales de Duo.

- En todo el pecho – le respondió nervioso el trenzado.

- Entiendo – le respondió Heero comenzando a acariciar el cuerpo del trenzado, sus manos subían y bajan una y otra vez, a veces se detenían en sus pezones endurecidos, donde dejaba pequeños pellizcos y caricias, haciendo que el trenzado gimiera de placer una y otra vez mientras su espalda se encorvaba hacia atrás.

- Hee… Heero… Yo no… No – susurro el ojivioleta completamente excitado.

- No te preocupes, en la casa somos las únicas personas que estamos, así es que puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, esta bien – le dijo el ojiazul sonriéndole ampliamente.

- ¡Ha! – gimió Duo de placer.

- Me pregunto si también habrá manchado esta parte – le susurro Heero levemente en el oído del ojivioleta mientras una de sus manos agarraba su miembro endurecido por las caricias.

- ¡Heero, no! – protesto el trenzado pero fue callado por los labios de Heero que se posaron en los suyos produciendo un beso apasionado.

"Su sabor… Nuevamente tengo ese adictivo sabor en mi boca, el sabor que me encanta, es el sabor de Heero, de mi amado… De mi esposo".

- Haaa… - gimió el trenzado al sentir las suaves caricias que Heero le daba a su miembro una y otra vez de arriba hacia abajo, suavemente.

- Dedo limpiarlo perfectamente – le susurro Heero acelerando su ritmo.

- ¡Heero!, creo que voy a… - le susurro el trenzado estando a punto de terminar cuando el ojiazul se lo impidió.

- Espera Duo, el castigo aun no termina – le dijo el ojiazul sacando su mano mientras lamia sus dedos que contenían parte de la semilla de Duo - es hora de limpiar la parte mas importante de todo tu cuerpo – dijo el ojiazul comenzando a hundir una vez mas su mano para tocar el trasero del ojivoleta.

- ¡Es suficiente Heero!, ya no hay necesidad de lavarme mas abajo – le respondió el ojivioleta alterado.

- No mientas – susurro sensualmente el ojiazul mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la parte trasera de Duo.

- ¡Para!, ¡no hay razón para limpiar mas abajo!, en verdad… ¡Ha! – Intento protestar el ojivioleta pero un gemido de placer escapo por su boca – Saca… Saca tú… dedo – susurro entrecortadamente.

- No lo hare, dijiste que yo había sido el primero en este territorio, así es que quiero limpiarlo para que solo mi huella quede en el – dijo molesto el ojiazul mientras introducía otro dedo.

- Heero… Yo… ¡Haaaaa! – volvió a gemir de placer el ojivioleta.

- Debo limpiarte mas - dijo Heero sin detener sus caricias, las cuales se hacían mas rápidas.

- ¡No Heero!, es… Es suficiente, voy a… – protestaba el ojivioleta completamente sonrojado mientras mas gemidos de placer salían de su garganta.

- Te amo. Desde hace mucho tiempo he estado profundamente enamorado de ti – le dijo sacando su mano de la tina para evitar que el trenzado terminara – te amo Duo – le volvió a decir depositando un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios del ojivioleta.

- Heero… Yo también te amo – respondió en un jadeo el ojivioleta.

Heero desamarro a Duo gentilmente, sobando sus blancas muñecas que habían sido lastimadas por la áspera cuerda. Tomo una toalla y lo seco lentamente, tocando cada rincón de su blanco cuerpo limpio, hasta envolverla en la cintura del trenzado y dejar su pecho y espalda recién bañados expuestos, su largo cabello caía seductoramente sobre sus hombros, húmedo y sedoso se veía sumamente sexy, lo cargo y amorosamente lo llevo hacia la habitación de ambos, donde lo deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado.

- Ahora voy a ensuciarte con mis besos, mis caricias, con mi aroma, con mi ser – le dijo el ojiazul comenzando a besar el blanco cuello del trenzado.

- Haaa – gimió el trenzado al sentir la suave lengua de Heero sobre su cuello.

Heero besaba, mordía, chupaba cada centímetro del cuello de Duo, mientras sus apiñonadas manos acariciaban su pecho recién bañada. Ondas de placer atacaban el cuerpo del trenzado haciendo que se encorvara al sentirlas.

- Mi precioso Duo, yo te pondré en un sueño – le dijo el ojiazul sonriéndole ampliamente, Duo solo se limito a verlo sorprendido.

- Heero… - susurro el ojivioleta sintiendo una enorme felicidad en su corazón, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por las caricias de su amado.

Heero volvió a besar la blanca piel del ojivioleta, bajo lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual era atacado con finos besos y mordidas seductoras haciendo que se endureciera poco a poco, jugaba con ellos como si estuviera disfrutando una paleta, su lengua los acariciaba y los rodeaba lentamente, lo hizo en ambos dejándolos completamente endurecidos.

- Haaaa – un jadeo de placer escapo de la garganta de Duo, Heero hacia que sensaciones placenteras recorrieran todas su espina hasta llegar a su cerebro, lo cual hacia que se excitara mas y mas.

Heero dejo los duros pezones de Duo y siguió depositando besos y caricias por todo su torso, su piel recién bañada era muy adictiva. Sus manos masajeaban su espalda y vientre, casi llegando al sexo del trenzado.

- Hee… Heero yo – protesto jadeante el trenzando levantando la cara de Heero con sus manos para ver que este al igual que el estaba excitado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con cierto aire de preocupación.

- ¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora? – pregunto el ojivioleta dudoso.

- Si, por que hoy es el aniversario del día en el que te conocí – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Caso cerrado, con eso mis dudas se iban por un cuerno al igual que los prejuicios, Heero tenia una memoria de elefante, sabia exactamente todas las fecha, lugares y cosas que el y yo habíamos echo, el en verdad me amaba".

- Heero – dijo sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la cara y depositaba un apasionado beso.

- Ahora déjame ensuciarte con mis besos – le dijo el ojiazul volviendo a su labor.

Después de besar su torso, bajo hasta sus piernas, dejando un camino de besos a cada centímetro que avanzaba hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies. Volviendo a subir besando las rodillas del chico bonito.

- Tus rodillas están muy juntas, abre las piernas – le dijo Heero sin dejar de besas sus piernas.

- No… Es… Es vergonzoso - respondió ruborizado el trenzado. Se levanto de la cama, apartándose de las caricias de Heero, se sentó cerca de la cabecera cerrando sus piernas, tapando su desnudes con la toalla que aun estaba en su cintura y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

- No me pares ahora Duo, ¿acaso no quieres que las acaricie? – le dijo Heero haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa mientras se acercaba al ojivioleta que no lo miraba - vamos ábrelas – dijo tocando las rodillas de Duo, el cual al sentir el contacto del ojiazul lo miro sonrojado, coloco sus manos en su cintura y jalo la toalla que cubría su miembro excitado.

Lentamente abrió sus piernas mostrando un sonrojo cada vez mayor en su rostro.

- Sorprendente Duo, aun no te he hecho nada y tú ya…

- No lo digas… - le dijo en forma suplicante el ojivioleta al ver como su miembro endurecido dejaba caer pequeñas gotas de excitación por las caricias del ojiazul – no digas que no has hecho nada – le dijo con el seño fruncido.

- Voy a castigarte aun mas, mi pervertido Duo – le dijo Heero sonriéndole seductoramente mientras introducía el excitado miembro de Duo en su boca.

- Hunn… - un jadeo de placer salió nuevamente de los labios de Duo, se sentía muy bien.

Heero succionaba, lamia y masajeaba con su boca el sexo de Duo, como si fuera un placer prohibido. El trenzado arqueaba su espalda al sentir las maravillosas caricias de Heero sobre el, sentía como corrientes eléctricas se disparaban en su cuerpo una y otra vez, ondas de placer lo envolvían a cada instante, Heero lo hacia muy bien.

- Hee… Heero, ¡sale ya! – pronuncio en un jadeo el ojivioleta mientras su semilla era expulsada en parte de la boca del ojiazul y la otra parte en su vientre ardiendo.

Heero lamio sus labios para quitar todo rastro del tentador líquido y parte de su mano que había sido salpicada, se levanto de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, se retiro en pans y saco un frasco del buro que estaba a un lado de su cama.

- ¿Heero? – pregunto dudoso el ojivioleta sin moverse de su posición.

- Esta es la mejor parte de la tortura – le dijo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa mientras se colocaba sobre el ojivioleta.

- Es… Espera Heero – dijo Duo nerviosamente mirando las negras intenciones de Heero.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sin entender el ojiazul.

- Si lo que me estas haciendo es un castigo, creo que merezco compensarte por ello – le respondió ruborizado el ojivioleta empujando a Heero, haciendo que este cayera en la cama y el trenzado se colocara encima de el.

- ¿Duo? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Tranquilízate, yo también puedo ser bueno con la lengua – le dijo quedando a la altura de sus caderas y guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Rayos!, no estoy muy convencido de lo que dije ni de lo que estoy haciendo, ahora que lo pienso, nunca he hecho esto. La de Heero es grande y caliente, puedo sentirla entre mis manos, además, no se como hacerlo, pero puedo al menos darme una idea, no se que me pasa pero… El día de hoy me siento muy extraño".

- Pero tu jamás… - intento decir el ojiazul cuando fue interrumpido por las carisias que ahora Duo le daba a su miembro con su boca.

Heero solo pudo mirar como el trenzado introducía su miembro en su boca, esto hizo que inconscientemente el ojiazul colocara ambas manos sobre su cabeza para tratar de controlar el ritmo al cual el trenzado subía y bajaba con su boca. Al principio el trenzado tosió un poco.

- Coff, coff.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Heero.

- No es nada – respondió el trenzado sonriéndole ampliamente y siguiendo con su cometido.

- Haaa… - un jadeo de placer escapo de la garganta de Heero, Duo se sobresalto, al escucharlo, ¿el en verdad le estaba dando placer a Heero?, ahora que lo pensaba nunca hizo algo así por el. Comenzaba a sentir mucha felicidad.

Heero sentía olas y olas de placer ante las caricias de Duo en su sexo, Duo jamás lo había echo sentir de esa manera. Una y otra vez corrientes eléctricas invadían su cuerpo.

- Duo… - murmuro el nombre de su amado debido al placer que comenzaba a llegar a su fin – espera… - dijo deteniendo la cabeza de Duo de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no estuvo bien? – pregunto preocupado del chico bonito.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo Heero tomando por los brazos al trenzado y acostándolo nuevamente sobre la cama, pero el trenzado cayo boca abajo.

- ¿Heero? – pregunto el trenzado extrañado ante la acción del ojiazul.

Heero tomo los glúteos del chico bonito con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlos y acariciarlos. Tomo un poco de pomada del frasco que había sacado anteriormente y unto sus dedos con el y parte de la entrada de Duo. Introdujo un dedo suavemente haciendo que el trenzado lanzara varios jadeos de placer. Después de que se acostumbrara un poco comenzó a moverlo conservando un ritmo despacio.

- Haaa, Heero… - susurro Duo placenteramente.

Heero al escuchar sus jadeos sonrió y le dio la confianza de introducir un segundo dedo a la ranura de Duo. La otra mano de Heero se deslizo hasta su entrepierna tomando el miembro de Duo y comenzando a frotarlo suavemente.

- Hummm… Haaa – otro jadeo placentero salió de la garganta de Duo.

Duo estaba llegando a su clímax cuando Heero se lo impidió.

- Aun no Duo – le susurro Heero al oído deteniendo ambas manos.

Heero tomo un poco de pomada del frasco, lo unto en la entrada de Duo y un poco mas en su miembro erecto.

- Estoy entrando – le dijo el ojiazul introduciendo su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Duo.

- Haaa… - un jadeo de placer volvió a salir de los labios de Duo, quien se aferro a las sabanas y unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

- Esta muy apretado… – le dijo en un jadeo Heero mientras tomaba la cadera del trenzado para poder entrar completamente.

- Humm, es muy grande Heero – susurro Duo alzando un poco mas sus caderas.

- Aquí voy Duo – susurro Heero comenzando a moverse suavemente dentro de Duo.

Duo volvía a sentir las olas de placer al ritmo en que Heero entraba y salía dentro de el, el ojiazul se aferro fuertemente a las caderas del chico bonito para controlar el ritmo. Se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitarlo, mientras se mecía se inclino un poco y tomo nuevamente el miembro endurecido del trenzado para comenzar a masajearlo al mismo ritmo en el que entraba en el trenzado.

- Con esto… Me perteneces – le susurro el ojiazul en un jadeo.

- Hee… Heero… - susurro en un jadeo Duo aferrándose con más fuerza a las sabanas.

- Du… Duo… - jadeo igualmente Heero moviéndose mas rápido sobre Duo, al mismo tiempo que frotaba el miembro de este a mas velocidad.

- Heero… Ya viene… Se acerca, ¡aprisa! – gemía el chico bonito preparándose para expulsar su semilla.

- Estoy listo… - le murmuro Heero quien igual estaba a punto de expulsar la suya dentro del trenzado.

- Haaa… ¡Heero! – grito finalmente al expulsar su semilla en manos del ojiazul.

- ¡Huuu!... – gimió finalmente Heero vertiendo la suya dentro de su trenzado.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Heero sobre Duo, quien abrazo al trenzado muy posesivamente quedando a espaldas de el, le beso los hombros aun agitado por su movimiento rítmico. Por fin, su amado Duo había regresado y esta vez seria hasta que la muerte los separara.

- Ahora si, solamente esta grabado en tu cuerpo mi aroma y mis marcas, solo las mías – decía Heero abrazando aun mas fuerte al trenzado.

- Así es – le dijo el trenzado felizmente.

El trenzado miro aquellas adorables y fuertes manos que lo sostenían con ternura, se sentía contento de que esos brazos pertenecieran a su amado esposo. Pero a pesar de la poca luz un brillo dorado rodeaba uno de los dedos del ojiazul, ¿Por qué no lo noto antes?, ¡era su sortija de matrimonio!, ahora que lo recordaba, la que Heero poseía estaba grabado con su nombre, Duo, y viceversa, entonces el jamás se la había quitado.

- Heero - le susurro el ojivioleta tomando la mano donde estaba la sortija y levantándola – ¿nunca te quitaste la sortija? – le pregunto expectativo.

- No nunca – le dijo firmemente mirando directamente a su dedo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa – nunca perdí la esperanza, ¿y tú te quitaste el tuyo? – le pregunto seriamente mirando al trenzado a los ojos.

- Si me lo quite – murmuro apenado, lo que hizo que Heero sintiera una punzada en su estomago – pero no lo deseche, siempre lo guardaba en mi bolsa del pantalón, saliera a donde saliera, lo guardaba ahí, no se la razón, pero me sentía inseguro estar lejos de el – le respondió el ojivioleta sonriéndole.

El ojiazul se levanto súbitamente, se acerco a la ropa mojada del trenzado, lo que hizo que este sospechara de las intenciones de Heero. Heero reviso las bolsas del pantalón de Duo y efectivamente ahí estaba el anillo. Se lo mostro al trenzado quien solo pudo ruborizarse.

- Ese no es el lugar para un anillo – dijo volviendo a caminar rumbo al ojivioleta, se acostó en la cama y agarro la mano izquierda de Duo, este estaba sumamente sonrojado, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho como aquella primera vez – Duo Maxwell, aceptas ser mi amado esposo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, amarme y cuidarme, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad, ¿hasta que la muerte nos separe? Y eso haber si nos separa – dijo sonriendo.

Duo no pudo resistir las lágrimas al escuchar esas hermosas palabras nuevamente viniendo de los labios de Heero, como en la iglesia, cuando intercambiaron votos ante el altar. Miro atentamente como Heero introducía el anillo grabado con el nombre de su amado en su dedo con suavidad, sonrió ampliamente mirando al ojiazul.

- ¡Claro que acepto! – dijo abrazándolo haciendo que ambos cayeran de lleno en la cama y cerrando su pacto con un apasionado beso.

Cuando sus cuerpos pidieron aire, se separaron momentáneamente, Duo volteo su cuerpo quedando a espaldas del ojiazul, aun tenía una pregunta que hacerle al ojiazul, pero no se atrevía por temor a la respuesta. Pero si no lo hacia… Decidió ser valiente y preguntar, no tenia caso huir del problema como siempre lo hacia, era el momento de confrontarlo.

- Heero, quiero preguntarte algo, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo – susurro el ojivioleta dudoso y al mismo tiempo nerviosos agarrando el dedo donde estaba su anillo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el ojiazul sin comprender.

Duo se volteo y se soltó del agarre del ojiazul, lo miro directamente en esos cálidos ojos color mar. Después de lo que había pasado, no estaba seguro en preguntarle al ojiazul, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería regresar con el.

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?, es decir, ¿esta bien si me quedo aquí? – pregunto nerviosamente el ojivioleta.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? – respondió sin comprender Heero.

- Te amo Heero Yuy y por eso quiero estar mucho tiempo junto a ti, hasta que ya no me necesites, quiero estar junto a ti por un largo tiempo – dijo ruborizado el ojivioleta temeroso por la respuesta del ojiazul.

- Ya te lo había dicho antes, quédate aquí conmigo – le dijo Heero haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

- Pero… - dijo el ojivioleta dudoso de la respuesta de Heero.

Heero volvió a rodar el blanco cuerpo del trenzado con sus brazos y lo acero a su cuerpo muy posesivamente.

- No te dejare ir a ningún lado de nuevo. No te volveré a dar a nadie más. No hare que te arrepientas de haber regresado a mi. Tienes que ser solamente mío Duo – dijo fríamente el ojiazul mirando a Duo seriamente.

- Heero, ¿es desagradable?, tener la sensación de una persona sucia entre tus brazos, ¿es desagradable?, ¿esta bien si soy yo?, ¿tu me escogerías otra vez? – le dijo apenado el ojivioleta sin apartar la vista su amado esperando una respuesta.

- Por supuesto que si – le dijo el ojiazul sobando el cabello castaño del trenzado mientras le sonreía pacíficamente.

Duo comenzó a sollozar, después de todo Heero realmente quería que regresara con el, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lo besaba con pasión, ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Heero siempre lo amo, lo amaba y siempre lo iba a amar.

"Dios, ahora si puedo morir feliz, por que a pesar de lo que he hecho, el me sigue amando. La sensación de los dedos de Heero… Aun se sienten por todo mi cuerpo, quiero tenerlo una y otra y otra vez, hasta saciarme de el".

El ojiazul al sentir el afecto de Duo se sorprendió, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, termino el contacto de sus labios con los del ojivioleta y oculto su rostro en uno de los hombros de Duo.

- ¿Heero?, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Duo extrañado tratando de mirar el rostro de Heero, pero este no lo dejo ver, apretándolo mas a su cuerpo.

- ¿Seria bueno, ahora poder estar así para siempre? – susurro el ojiazul sin levantar su rostro.

- ¿Huh?, ¿por que dices eso de ahora?, ¡por supuesto que estaré aquí! – le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente pero esto Heero no lo vio – además por tu culpa moje mi cara ropa y mi preciada gabardina, seria un problema para mi si no te haces responsable de ello – dijo bromeando – además, yo estaré contigo hasta el final de ahora en adelante.

- Duo… Me rindo – volvió a susurrar el ojiazul suspirando.

- ¡Oh!, ¿después estaré viviendo solo?, ¡waa! – grito Duo al sentir como el ojiazul lo apretaba mas a su cuerpo - ¿Qu… Que?, Heero, me vas a asfixiar – Dijo mientras sentía como toda protesta era callada por los labios del ojiazul sobre los suyos mientras una de las manos de Heero tapaba sus ojos para evitar que lo mirara - ¿Por qué estas tapándome los ojos? – le pregunto consternado.

- Ahora mismo estoy muy feliz – dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del trenzado – tengo una expresión en mi rostro que no puedo mostrarte, Duo – le dijo melancólicamente sin moverse de su posición.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? – le pregunto el ojivioleta preocupado, ¿Por qué Heero le decía esas palabras?.

- Solo por un momento, cierra tus bellos ojos, confía en mí – le dijo el ojiazul tiernamente.

Duo cerro sus ojos con duda, ¿Qué tramaba Heero?. Sintió como ambas manos del ojiazul tocaban sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba sus rosados y tentadores labios, para después depositar un beso apasionado por parte de Heero.

"¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué soy tan curioso?, no quiero hacerlo, confío ciegamente en la persona que amo, pero…" – pensó el ojivioleta mientras abría uno de sus ojos para ver la cara de Heero, lo cual hizo que se asombrara y su sonrojo aumentara aun mas. Se separo un poco de el para hablar y le susurro.

- Es cierto – dijo el ojivioleta sonriendo tiernamente – es una cara de pervertido que jamás me habías mostrado – le dijo sonrojándose nuevamente.

La mirada de Heero era muy perturbarte, esos fríos pero a la vez cálidos ojos cobaltos parecidos al mar lo absorbían, esa mirada de lascivia y lujuria que lo invadían y lo estremecían, esa picara sonrisa que lo inquietaba por que significaba que el ojiazul lo iba a hacer alcanzar las estrellas, esa mirada que lo petrificaba, esa mirada del hombre que mas amaba. Lo volvió a besar ante esa bella mirada.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Heero tomo entre sus manos el delgado cuerpo de Duo para apretarlo más a su cuerpo. Duo lo vio con un profundo rubor sobre su rostro, a lo que Heero le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

- También te amo, baka trenzado – le dijo volviéndolo a besar y comenzando una vez mas con sus caricias.

**Owari n-n.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Notas de la Autora.** **Palabras dulces de un conejo**:

¡¡¡Hola, hola!!! He regresado ajajaja, espero que me hayan extrañado durante toooodoooo este tiempo que me ausente ajajaja (se oyen gritos al fondo, nadie me extraño T.T).

Explico rápido, este es mi primer y espero que no el ultimo One Shot de Gundam Wing que además es un pequeño entrenamiento para futuros Lemon jejeje XD, debo admitir que fue un poco complicado ya que no estoy familiarizada con esto n//n, me sentí muy pervertida al momento de escribirlo jijijii //.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo, ya quería hacer un One shot, estuve tentada en hacer un Two shot, peo recapacite y corte unos pedazos jejeje. Espero no sean muy severos (as) con mi primero Lemon jejeje, apenas estoy aprendiendo XD.

Espero que les haya gustado este One Shot, prometo no tardar demasiado con la actualización de los demás fics, aun que ya actualice el de Si volvieras a mi (y próximamente lo volveré a actualizar) y termine el de mi chica de hielo ajajaja, pero créanme, es frustrante no terminar. También quiero decir que utilice de inspiración de los mangas Love Mode y Love Monster, están muy buenos los recomiendo, en especial el de Love Monster, kyaaa!!! ¡amo a Tenma Kouro! XD.

Heero: ¬¬#... – corta cartucho de su ,magnum.

Ivanov: No es cierto, no es cierto -.-U – dice nerviosamente Iv mientras lo abraza (que Heero no se entere XD).

Bueno es todo, lo que me queda por decir es lo de siempre...

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... no me enojo... todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

**Matta ne!!!**

Propaganda: lean Si Volviera a mi, Los Templarios, La Atlántida, Abecedario de amor, mi chica de hielo, casa de muñecos, Amor de sangre, Water Kiss y el nuevo Abecedario Amoroso de Fullmetal Alchemist n-n. Chuus!!! (Besos!!!).


End file.
